


Scare Them to Death

by Żeni (JD_Centric)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Centric/pseuds/%C5%BBeni
Summary: “You should watch more television,” Felicja yelled after her. “It’s so quiet in here…I don’t know how you don’t get chills.”//Gabija doesn't notice anything wrong with her quiet apartment until she decides to give her no longer ex-friend Felicja a place to stay after her breakup, though stuck in the usual monotony of life she hardly has time to spend at home either. But when things begin getting lost in their own apartment without a trace, when the silence becomes invasively loud during the day and night and when Felicja begins feeling as though someone's breathing down her neck at all times, Gabija can't help but look for the most logical explanation. It seems at first that confronting Gilbert, Felicja's bitter and secretly sadistic and controlling ex, would finally give them peace, but what if evil lurks much closer than they could ever believe - just a door away...//
Relationships: Female Lithuania/Female Poland (Hetalia), Female Lithuania/Prussia (Hetalia), Female Poland/Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Scare Them to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, this time with an idea I've been having for a while now and actually wanted to turn into a one-shot for the Hetaween event but never got to it I guess, so now it became its own thing! I know I'm working on a bunch of stuff right now, but this is going to be the last longer work I plan for this year I suppose, the rest will be most likely historical one-shots I'm really excited about c: Thank you guys for the support and I hope you enjoy this, it'll most likely get creeper in the next few chapters! Stay tuned <33

_08:12_

She went on a jog that Sunday, to start off her first free day in nearly two weeks pleasantly. The morning promised a chilly day and it was hard to warm up, she barely broke a sweat.

When she neared the entrance of the park after running around it a second time, Gabija stopped to catch her breath and put Adaś back on his leash. The little Bolognese was already huffing, trying to catch up to her with its short legs and once he was already at her feet, he plopped down and no amount of pulling on is leash could convince him to get back up.

“You’re one horribly spoiled dog,” Gabija waved a finger at his snout before picking up the fluffy dog and beginning the unhurried walk back to her building.

There were very few people except her outside so early and the neighbourhood was usually a quiet one, to begin with. Gabija let Adaś down once they entered the front yard of her building, a usual panel block that stood out with nothing untypical from the rest surrounding it.

“Where’s home, Adaś, where’s home,” she cooed, opening the heavy front door for the dog to skip inside after sniffing around.

The heavy front door closed slowly behind her while Gabija climbed the stairs towards the elevator. She was just about to let the door shut close and press for her floor when she heard the front door open and shut again and a pair of footsteps rushing up the stairs and towards the elevator.

The door opened again and Gabija felt Adaś press closer to her legs in the corner of the tight lift when a man, probably not much older than her, stepped inside. By the looks of his rosy cheeks and how quick his breaths came, he must’ve been in a hurry.

“Good morning,” she greeted him, politely and out of habit with a bashful smile. She could see how handsome he was, his features youthful and even childish compared to his height and built.

“Good morning,” the man said, smiling brightly down at Gabija. His hand hovered over the buttons as he asked, “What floor?”

“Oh, the sixth.”

“I’m for the sixth too!”

That was a surprise to hear since Gabija could swear she hadn’t seen the man ever before but maybe they hadn’t had the chance to meet before that. She barely spent time at home anyway and whenever she had nowhere to be, she almost never went out for longer than half an hour each morning and evening to take Adaś out. It wasn’t such a shocker actually that she hadn’t met her next-door neighbour earlier.

Aside from the formal greeting and short exchange, the two rode the elevator in silence, with only Adaś growling and whining from time to time whenever the man moved. He calmed down only when they were out of the elevator and this time Gabija spared the man a quick glance – they had lived almost door to door all this time and she hadn’t even noticed.

Once inside her apartment with the door safely locked, all thoughts of the man left her head, replaced by all the pleasant plans she had made for herself that day. After towelling off Adaś’ dirty paws and letting him run to his bed, Gabija toed off her running shoes and went into the bathroom. The sun had just begun to break through the grey clouds, though its light provided no warmth.

She let her hair down, from the messy braid she had in for her jog, and left the scrunchie on the sink before pulling down her leggings and the shorts, then after those were in the hamper Gabija pulled off her tee-shirt, her bra and underwear, her socks. She spent the next few minutes under the stream of lukewarm water, letting it cool her down and wash away the sweat, feeling it tickle her neck and inner thighs. The soft scent of her shower gel filled the room, the soap caressed her skin like a feather as Gabija washed it off, one arm than the other, one leg than the other.

She stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before walking out of the bathroom. In her room Gabija lit her candles – presents from Eduard he had given her on many and different occasions – to feel the pleasant scent of fruits, vanilla and flowers fill the dim bedroom. She left to go and get herself a glass of water from the kitchen and tore a couple of paper wipes from the kitchen roll by the sink before walking back into the bedroom, grabbing her phone from the coffee table along the way.

This time she closed the door so she wouldn’t have to worry about Adaś coming in. The curtains were drawn over the windows, making her feel secure enough to finally let go of the towel so it could pool heavily around her ankles. She could see her mated reflection in the TV screen across from the bed move from the corner of her eye as she put one foot on the edge of the bed, took the bottle of lotion from the bedside table. When her hands spread it across her skin and rubbed the soft cream into her skin, the reflection did the same.

With hands sticky from the drying cream, she reached to open the bedside table. The sticky colourless gel smelt of artificial cherries when she brought it closer to her nose to smell after tearing off the wrapper and opening the cap. Gabija put that on the bedside table beside the candles and the tissues before lying down.

She picked out a playlist and left her phone aside, letting the music play quietly before taking the plastic bottle again, uncapping it and letting the thick gel coat her fingers, careful not to get it all over the sheets. Only then did Gabija finally lay down, allowing herself to relax finally.

She closed her eyes and the reflection in the TV screen did the same, it grasped gently onto the pillow under her head when Gabija did and when her slender legs parted to allow her own hand between them, its own did so too. Her lips parted, a short, quivering breath passing through them as her wet hand came close to caressing the most secret part of hers…

The sudden metallic ringing of the doorbell startled Gabija and she quickly jumped out of bed, cursing under her breath. If Adaś hadn’t started barking maybe she could’ve kept quiet, hoping that whoever had decided to visit her so early on a Sunday morning would guess she was out and leave, but the dog was an almost certain sign that Gabija too was home. And when she heard the voice that called her after the impatient ringing ceased, Gabija knew she wouldn’t be able to ignore her sudden guest.

“Gabijo, are you home? Please open the door if you are, please, it’s Felicja…!”

“I’m coming!” Gabija called out, hiding back the bottle of lube and the tissues in the drawer of the nightstand and nearly tripping over the damp towel on the floor in her hurry to get to the wardrobe. Adaś had at least stopped barking and had begun whining at the door when Gabija dashed into the hall, still struggling to pull on her panties under the tee-shirt.

She gently kicked Adaś aside before unlocking and opening the front door. Felicja stood there with a hand raised and ready to either knock or ring the doorbell, but when Gabija finally did open the door for her, she neither went to hug or kiss her nor did she waltz inside as she had the habit of doing. Instead, she looked rather lost, as if she wasn’t sure how she had gotten there and what she had to do now that she was there.

“Hey…” Gabija greeted her, realizing that her horribly red face and shaking hands wouldn’t make any impression on her friend. “Did something happen? Are you okay…?”

“I’m fine, just…” Felicja said, looking down at her feet. Her hesitation gave Gabija enough time to notice that she must’ve gone out in a hurry – there wasn’t even the most basic makeup on her almost childishly round face, her sneakers didn’t match her jacket and instead of a handbag she carried a small backpack over her shoulder. That wasn’t even the most puzzling part, Felicja’s eyes looked red and the skin around them appeared sore from the constant rubbing – she had been crying.

“Me and Gilbert,” she said, “we broke up.”

Even Adaś stopped walking around her feet, trying to get her attention and sat down to instead look at her quietly, as if he were sorry and in a canine way of his showing compassion.

Gabija though wasn’t as sorry. She looked at her friend, trying to decide whether she was being dramatical or if the case really was serious and once it became clear that Felicja wasn’t just being theatrical, she sighed.

“Finally.”

_10:32_

She made Felicja tea while she sat cross-legged on the couch, sniffling from time to time and brushing the stray tears that couldn’t help but fill her eyes every time she thought she had gotten ahold of herself.

“Thank you,” Felicja said, taking the mug of tea Gabija gave her before sitting down in her armchair so they could face each other. “So, yeah, we got in a horrible fight yesterday…He slept on the couch and went out really early, I don’t know where. I don’t think we can keep being together anymore.”

“It took you long enough to realize that, Felicjo…” Gabija told her gently, knowing well that while Felicja couldn’t stop crying now she had probably put Gilbert in his place during their fight yesterday. “I think I told you that this would happen eventually.”

“Yeah…I’m really sorry too. To think that we actually got in a fight because of that guy…”

She shook her head, as if physically trying to get the thoughts to leave her alone. Gabija, on the contrary, couldn’t help but remember how horrible their fight back then had been, nearly three or fours whole years ago when Felicja had met Gilbert. They hadn’t really fought only because of him but he definitely had started it, the result being that Gabija couldn’t stand Felicja anymore, ignoring her like a sickness for the next three years. Felicja had been particularly nasty herself but she had always been rather vengeful, she knew how to hold a grudge…

“Well, at least you finally believed me, I told you he was trouble. Nothing happened. It’s not worth thinking about that guy.”

“I guess…” Felicja conceded. “I can’t believe him, seriously. Like, you won’t even believe what on his phone! I mean, this is totally sick…”

She left her mug on the coffee table before quickly grabbing her phone with shaking hands, “Yesterday I sent myself the links, ‘cus I knew he would’ve denied, that bastard…Check it.”

When Gabija took the phone and scrolled down the page Felicja had opened for her, she couldn’t help but grimace. Gilbert had always struck her as closeted pervert and masochist, it was obvious sometimes by the way he talked or his opinions on certain subjects but Gabija had made herself believe, for Felicja’s sake, that she was wrong and Gilbert just liked making her angry with out-of-place commentary. Right now, seeing his taste in pornography, she wasn’t so sure how much of what he’d told or shown her had actually been jokes.

“What a creep…” She shook her head, giving Felicja back the phone.

“Tell me about it! I mean, obviously, our sex life wasn’t, you know, the worst. Like, we had our moments, when we’d get really dirty, but this is some next-level stuff, this is some Fifty Shades kind of nasty…I mean, we did try to, like, roleplay 365 Days after it came out, it wasn’t bad, though we did that that one time when we went to that island, what was it – Rugen! We were there camping for, like, five days, four out of which we were high as hell, so it’s not like I remember much but…”

“I really don’t want to hear about _it_ – that it being your sex life with Gilbert.”

“Yeah, right, but anyway! I mean what the fuck, I can’t believe what a freak he was. And yesterday guess what I found? Right under my bed, God, a whole box of, like, nasty magazines…I mean, I’m not super squeamish, but…Some things are just enough.”

Gabija knew that – another thing she knew was that despite they way Felicja liked to carry herself and the impression she made, she wasn’t the most adventurous person when it came to sex. There were certain things she found gross and lines she never crossed, so it was no wonder that at some point her now ex-boyfriend had found his hand and his disgustingly kinky pornography more satisfying than her.

“So what are you going to do now?”

“I can’t go back to the apartment, it’s his. I think I’ll have to move back with my mom…”

“But that’s too far away!” Gabija gasped, “What about school?”

“Well…I’ll have to manage. I don’t really have the money to, like, afford a new apartment…”

“You know Eduard works at a real estate agency, don’t worry about that, he can find you something cheap…”

“It’s not just that…I just don’t think I want to live alone right now. It won’t hurt being back with mama for a bit too…”

“Tell you what,” Gabija said, before she could really think about it, “how about you come over.”

Felicja looked up at her, surprised that Gabija had actually made the offer. They had just recently begun to warm up to each other again so things between them sure were a far cry from what their relationship had been before their fight. Felicja wouldn’t have asked to stay with her first and knowing how stubborn Gabija had gotten, she hadn’t expected her to even ask her to stay…

“Are you for real?” She asked, just to make sure, failing to hide the hope in her voice.

“Yeah, of course,” Gabija replied readily. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time, okay? Stay for as long as you need.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ,” Felicja squealed, hopping up from the couch to go and hug her, “you’re seriously awesome, thank you so much!”

“Don’t mention it,” Gabija laughed. It almost felt like they had never even fought before, as if Felicja was still the same and nothing had changed.

“I promise I’ll pay half the rent, half the bills, I’ll cook even!”

“Oh, don’t make promises you can’t keep, you’ve got two left hands in the kitchen, Felicjo! Don’t worry about the bills either.”

“I’ll have to go back,” Felicja frowned, taking back her spot on the couch and letting Adaś hop up and between her legs so she could play with his floppy ears. “I’ve got to pack my things…I’ll use the time while Gilbert’s out…”

“Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll come help you bring your stuff over, okay?”

She left her mug on the table before getting up and leaving Felicja alone in the quiet living room, alone with her own reflection in the TV that, like the one in Gabija’s room usually remained off.

“You should watch more television,” Felicja yelled after her. “It’s so quiet in here…I don’t know how you don’t get chills.”

_12:43_

Felicja lived twenty minutes away by bus. She made Gabija wait for her outside with the dog while she packed as much of her things as she could take at once, after looking around the parking lot to check if Gilbert hadn’t gotten home by any chance.

Not only was the day obviously not going to be a good one in terms of weather, not only did it become obvious quickly that with Felicja there she would have to show hospitality and thus change her plans of reading in silence all day, but no sooner had Gabija sat down on one of the benches outside did her phone ring.

He was calling her; again.

The pestering, if she could call it such a kind word, only continued when Gabija refused to pick up through texts. _Why aren’t you picking up? I have something important to talk to you about! It’s about work, call me right now, why didn’t you send me those reports you promised, we had plans, I’m not going to wait for you forever._

_Do you want me to tell the boss about you slacking off?_

_Pick up the phone next time, it was important!_

_You’re not going to get away with ignoring me._

_I’ll see you tomorrow and you better bet I won’t leave this like it is!_

The texts only kept coming, becoming more and more stubborn and obviously scary as Gabija considered finally giving up and calling him while Felicja was still upstairs. Monday was tomorrow, they worked in the same office, maybe she could at least try and appease him so he wouldn’t spill all his frustration on her then…

Gabija met Nikolai in university, he was in her study group actually, first year business administration. Felicja had been dramatic about it when Gabija noticed him first, apparently, she found him weird, annoying and creepy. But that didn’t matter since only a year after that she met Gilbert and the rest Gabija considered history – she never had anything with Nikolai, to be honest, or nothing exactly serious aside from a few meetings that were too formal to be dates and some few one-night-stands that she had found painful and unsatisfying…

But the more time passed, the better Gabija began to understand that maybe Felicja had been a bit right, for the first and maybe last time in her life. She had always considered herself obsessed with Nikolai but when he got a job at her office after graduation, when he found her new address without her ever telling him and when he got her number without her giving it to him, that’s when Gabija began to think that maybe she had made a mistake.

Recently he had begun tormenting her, excusing himself with their work and finding all kinds of reasons to call her whenever he thought she owed him her attention. When he saw that forcing her to answer him did nothing, he’d make her feel guilty, always manipulating her whichever way he pleased and Gabija always came back to him.

“Hello, ma’am,” someone yelled her way and Gabija recognized the sarcastic, breathy voice immediately. It distracted her from the thoughts of replying to Nikolai and she quickly looked up to spot Gilbert walking past her bench and towards the building. “What are doing here?”

“I’m waiting for Felicja,” Gabija said, sitting up straighter so Gilbert could stop thinking he could look down at her.

“You must be super happy, huh?” He barked at her, “We broke up because of you, you know?”

“Oh, yeah, you keep believing that…”

“You’ve never wanted us to be happy, right, you jealous bitch? Well, you did your work just great, fantastic! We broke up.”

“You’re not making me feel guilty, Gilbert. It’s not my fault you always acted like a piece of shit.”

Felicja walked out just as he was about to answer, calling for Gabija to help her with her luggage until she noticed Gilbert.

“I’ll be back for the rest later,” she told him, letting Gabija take her suitcase.

“Great,” Gilbert said. “Make sure to leave the key next time.”

“Don’t you worry, it’s not like I’ll be back anyway.”

“Yeah, be happy together,” he yelled after them, “I sure know one person that’s just dying of happiness right now!”

“Go be bitter somewhere else why don’t you?” Gabija bit back, looking back at Gilbert while she walked after Felicja.

“Go fuck yourself, bitch, you’ll be kicking that one out like you did last time!”

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of screaming at him in public, Gabija flipped him off instead, quickening her step to catch up with Felicja.

“What a jerk,” she told her, “have I told you that?”

“Tell me about it,” Felicja groaned. “What are you going to do today?”

“Well, I didn’t have plans…Do you want to do something?”

Walking just a bit closer to her so nobody could see them by accident, Felicja reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, transparent package.

“Guess who’s going to be really mad when he doesn’t find this,” she winked at Gabija who immediately scowled at her.

“We’re _not_ smoking inside!” She warned Felicja, “But, if it’s to make that bastard mad, I can probably let it slide. _This_ time.”

“I knew I’d convince you!”

They both laughed, heading towards the bus stop, and Gabija barely noticed when her phone stopped vibrating in her pocket, a sure sign that the messages had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> *To all my Polish readers - do you have a name for panel blocks in Poland?  
> *Lithuania's dog's named after Adam Mickiewicz


End file.
